


Cock world - Beginnings

by shadowcock



Series: Cock World [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Dick Girl, Dickgirls, Drama, Futa, Incest, M/M, Oppression, Other, Pedophilia, pedo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking news!!!</p><p>Dr. Tolyan W. Manrout has just created a break though. It has been over 50 years since our world lost the last woman and almost 70 years since humans were able to cultivate fertile female eggs. Before this break though, Dr. Mandamus Shotmen created “females” by splicing our gene pool... He made it possible to raise female type men... Or what is now considered "females". But until Dr. Tolyan W. Manrout, the human race was not able to conceive naturally. He has made it possible to give birth... But the only ones that can conceive are children between the ages of 5-16yrs.</p><p>This is a problem, many people refuse to sleep with little boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death of the past

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for nolyaw3.14
> 
> This is a prequel to the "Cock World" series, it takes place hundreds of years before the first story, In a time when people from the "old times" refused to except the changes... There are many communities that refused to sleep with little boys and considered "females" an affront to mankind. Many traditionalist took there anger out on the "girls" of the new generation, oppressing them, treating them like second class citizens... even to the point where some do not consider them human. 
> 
> This is more dramatic than my usual stories (though I don't think by much) but there is still a lot of sex.

20 years later...

Dr. Manrout was not able to raise the age but he was able to make it more comfortable for children to have sex at a younger age, by making skin a bit more elastic like, also he gave children an enhanced libido that only grows with age... Dr. Manrout’s last words were “This is our world now, so live with it.”

Little Nina Munro is a 6yr old “half girl”. She is ridiculed for budding breasts so young and having a large cock for her age (8 inches). She has always felt ashamed about her “condition”.

She feels the need to use her large appendage but has no outlet. many of the boys have each other but girls are told to be lady like and not be “sluts”. Girls are shamed for liking sex but boys are admired for how many cocks they can take at a time. 

It is not like this everywhere but in high society where she lives, known as the place of the final "natural conception". The man is still around and instilled shame into the new era... People still hold this belief. So boys and men have sex in secret and female are shamed into believing they are not women because they have a penis. 

-At the Munro home-

“Nina, I hear your grades are up.” Her father, Julius Munro (35) said. The man was an aristocratic type complete with blond hair an a stuffy attitude. He always wore a suit inside is home as well as outside... He always wanted to keep up appearance. He was from the test tube era (after incubating in a test tube the fetus is then attached to an artificial womb). 

“Yes, daddy.” The girl said meekly. The little girl was soft spoken, but not because she was raised that way but because she didn’t feel worthy of speaking. She has long light brown hair and inherited her looks from her mother. Her breasts are “budding” like a 12yr old’s would be (that just started puberty) but her father thinks they are not lady like so he makes her mother bind them for her until she sleeps. The same goes for her rather large cock, her mother binds them tightly to her... Nina is uncomfortably all day.

“But it seems you breasts and... that thing.” He points at her crotch with disdain, “...are growing again.” He turns away from her like she was a rotten piece of meat. “Honey, please do...something about it.” 

“Yes dear,” Her mother, Celina Munro (18) said. Her mother grew up with the same kind of treatment as her daughter. she was one of the first born with a womb... But also having a cock, was a big disappointment to her husband and her father. It was lucky she became pregnant at all, Julius only slept with her once a week until she was pregnant... After that she needed to got to a pregnancy facility to keep the baby alive with protein injection (actually, to keep a baby heath in the new womb it needs to be constant cum surrounding it). Julius refused to touch her the entire pregnancy. So Celina knows how it feels but feels this is just they way they are supposed to live... She was broken a long time ago. 

-Later that night-

Nina was trying to sleep. She loved night time she was able to let her boobs, cock and balls hang free. She would play with her balls and ass once in a while but it would not feel like enough... Tonight Hercules made his way to her room. Hercules is their large the family’s great dane. 

The dog first began to lick her finger (the one she fingered her ass with) they were wet with her juices. Then the Hercules began to sniff her leg and then her ass...

“Uhhh Ahhh” The dog’s nose touched her wet ass, then he began to lick, the dog’s rough tongue began slid across her tender hot hole, it was begging for attention, and the dog’s tongue gave it to her. This was a new experience for the little girl and she was loving every moment of it. 

“Uhhh... Yess...” Nina whispered, she tried to stay quiet. If anyone found out, she knew they would take Hercules away. 

As the dog’s tongue licked slower and deeper, even licking her balls she came for the first time in her life... She was in ecstasy as she fell asleep Hercules licked her still flowing cum. 

In the shadows, outside of her room her mother stood there at the crack of her door remembering her daughter getting licked by their dog... She came for the first time in years in that house... But soon she cleaned up her mess with a towel and quickly made her way back to her room... She was not allowed to sleep in the same bed as her husband. But that night she quickly fell asleep. 

-The next day-

At the dining table for breakfast. 

“It is the start of the weekend, love, please pick up some clothes for Nina ok?” Julius said as if he was talking to no one. No eye contact or any physical acknowledgment that he was speaking to anyone... 

“Yes dear,” was all Celina said with a less depressing tone than usual. 

“Oh my, dear, listen to this,” Julius said with shock, “Vincent Lowen died last night... He was such a big part of our community,” he continued “They’re holding a service for him tomorrow.” he took a long sip of coffee, “you know they say he was the last natural born in this town... Maybe even the world.” he said like he was sharing new information. “We need to go to that service.” 

“Yes dear.”  
“Yes daddy.”

The two said together, they both knew that it was old man Lowen that pushed the hatred of “half girls” in the town. He was known as the final natural conception.

-Later that day-

The two girls were at the mall, it was closer to the city, they would usually go to a local shop but all the shops were closed because of the death of Vincent Lowen.

They saw so many people, including kids were wearing the new “open” style clothes... This type of clothing only covered the legs of a person and let there cock hang out. Some people were even having sex in the middle of the mall. 

“My word, how uncouth.” Celina said but in truth she envied them for being so free. But that is what made her mad. After the tenth sexual act she came across she’d had it, “Do you mind, she’s just a child.” she said without thinking.

With out stopping the man answered “This is my daughter,” he said simply, “There have been studies that girls need more sex and love then boys.” He as he pushed his daughter down apparently cumming in her hole, “They suffer when they don’t get affection some even commit suicide... But I don't need to tell you that.” He looked at her rather large breasts. 

“Thank you daddy,” the girl said as she skipped along trying to hold in as much cum as possible... The little girl reached a little boy and bent over in front of him. The little boy preceded to eat the cum from her ass.

Nina was ready to burst from her confining pants and wraps. The girl was unconsciously humping her mother’s leg. 

“I see your daughter is very frustrated,” The man said pointing at her humping her leg. Celina was very turned on but instead shushed her away from her leg. 

“What do you know!” Celina said practically hissing.

“I am a doctor, a pediatrician at that.” he said “you two are living an almost abusive lifestyle.” he said “actually I’m sure of it.”

The man took them to a part of the mall the was almost bustling with sex. First you two need to get changed. 

“Why should I listen to you?” Celina said angrily, she was angry all of the public sex, she was angry at the man for bringing her here but she was mostly angry at herself for wanting to join in.

“I can call a cop over here and force you to do this or you can comply and change.” She thought for a bit and it was true that more and more officers were promoting the new laws involving sex with children. 

Soon Celina and Nina were wearing the same clothes that everyone else were wearing. Nina felt free her nipples hardened in the open air. She was wearing black shorts, the crotch areas were removed so her large uncut cock slumped pass her knees, she wore a white dress piece that started on either side of her legs and draped low in the back covering her calves but keeping her nice round ass exposed. She also wore long black sleeves that attached to a white choker. 

Her mother had on a dark gray pants suite like men wore but it showed off ever curve on her body, her large 9inch cock and her nice round ass. She also wore a white corset that heaved her large nearly G cups up. 

They were lead to the man’s office where many patience were waiting... Many different people were there but not as many were having sex, at least not compared to outside. 

Nina got hard from looking a her mother...and being in public like that “Mommy I-I need t-to fu- d-do you.” She said very meekly. The young girl’s cock was so hard the tip looked painfully purple. 

Celina was caught off guard by her daughter’s confession. So off guard that she didn’t notice she was already sucking her daughter’s cock, not until the tip hit the back of her mouth. But by then all she could say was “mmmmmmfhmmmumphmmm....” which translates to; I can believe my daughter’s cock taste so good.

Soon the two girls were lost in lust as other her mother was sucking her cock and she was playing with her tits. So Nina began to play with her nipples too pinching them while her mommy squeesed her balls made her cum instantly covering her mother’s throat, mouth and face with a powerful blast of cum. 

All of the sexual tension that built up thorough the years were all spilling out now. Nina kissed her mommy’s cum covered face licking off her own come and making sure to kiss her mommy again so they could share her cum... This was the first time they both tasted cum and is was amazing they couldn’t get enough. 

After finishing their cum swap kisses her mother bent over, “Come on baby lick my asshole like Hercules did to you last night. That was so hot... Show me what he did” The woman spreed her ass cheeks as wide as she could for her daughter.

Nina was shocked at first but she was quickly turned on at the thought of her mommy thinking that it was hot. So she dove into her mommy’s ass and began to eat her ass out. 

Many of the patience were now having sex, one of the mother’s was down on her knees getting fucked by he son’s dog and her two sons began to feed her their cocks, one was in middle school and the other in high school... They both had big cocks but the mother was taking them both. 

A father was being fucked by his elementary school daughter. Her 9inch cock was moving in and out of the man’s ass as he begged for more. 

The receptionist began to make her way to the doctor and slowly bent him over and began to fuck him. 

Nina was licking her mommy’s ass and balls harder and harder until her mommy climaxed onto the floor. Celina pushed herself back to eat her own cum, desperate to taste it again. 

Nina saw her mommy’s ass as she pushed herself back, it bounced as she lapped up her won cum. 

“Mommy I can’t help it I need to fuck your ass!!!” Nina screamed as she plunged deep into her mommy’s ass. 

“Aaaaaaaaa!!!” the woman screamed getting suddenly full of cock surprised her, but she quickly got used to it and began to push back cramming her ass with as much of her daughter’s cock as she could. This feeling was heaven to her, Julius could never get that deep into her. She always knew her cock was bigger than his, but this was the first time she was fucked with something close to her size. She was ruined now she couldn’t be satisfy by her husband’s penis anymore she needed one at least as big as her daughter’s

The two grunted in incestuous lust, rutting and bucking as if their lives depended on it. Soon Nina pushed deep into her mother and filled her with more cum then she’d ever been filled with. As soon as Nina’s cock softened her cum came gushing out. She put her mouth over her mommy’s ass and with her mouth full she kissed her mommy and they shared the cum... They did this a couple more times before the both collapse on each other completely spent.


	2. Dawn of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is cumming...

Later in the day The mother and daughter duo was sent home in a care wearing their new clothes... What they didn’t know was many other parents from this neighborhood went through the same thing.

They called Julius and told him they would be late getting home. So they came home to a sleeping husband and father. 

Celina and Nina now had a new found connection and decided to sleep in the same room. 

“Oops let’s not forget Hercules.” Nina said before her mother closed and locked the door.

Nina grabbed her mommy’s hand and led her to the bed. After getting fucked that hard Celina was her 6yr old’s bitch and Nina knew it.

Nina sat at the top of her bed, spread her legs and pulled her mommy’s newly put up pigtails with both hands and pulled her down onto her hard cock. Without any trouble she pulled her mommy all the way down to her balls. 

Watching Hercules getting exited she motioned for him to jump on the bed. 

“Spread your cheeks mommy, Hercules has a present for you,” Watching the woman that let her dog fuck her, Nina wanted to see it up close... And later try it herself. 

She pulled Hercules’ collar and made her mount her mommy’s ass, the dog began to hump and soon after a few misses the dog hit it’s mark and began to hump her mother. 

“OH Shit! Fuck me Hercules, fuck me like the bitch I am... Oh fuck, I’m my daughter’s and dog’s bitch I deserve this for not giving my beautiful daughter enough attention!!!” She began to cry.

“No mommy,” Nina said crying too, “I love you,” she said kissing her mommy deep and hard. “your a bitch because you are a beautiful slut, my beautiful slutty mommy.” they both continued to cry as Nina continued to kiss her... As they settled down Celina began to suck on Nina’s nipples, the girl’s barely budding breasts have become extremely sensitive since she’s awaken to her sexuality... Her mommy’s tongue swirled around her nipple and it drove her crazy.

Celina felt a large ball like object thrusting at her ass, “Hercules what is that?” She said as the large dog pushed his knot into her well fucked ass... “Nina it’s stuck!” the woman said in a panic “What will we tell you father?” she said thinking she was going to be stuck like this forever. The panic mixed with the pleasure made her cum twice in a row. 

Nina giggled “Don’t worry mommy, the doggy in the hopsital got loose before we left.” she told he worried mommy, she kissed her on the cheek. 

“Ok mommy I want you to fuck me too, but first...” the little girl turned around and presented he ass to her mother. 

The woman smiled and dove right in, tongue first. She gave her daughter wet kisses and bathed her ass in as much saliva as possible. Celina got lost in completely eating her little girl’s ass.

Hercules had turned himself around and began to pull his knot out of the Celina’s ass... *POP* The dog’s knot came free with a loud pop and Hercules jumped off the bed and began to lick his steadily shrinking cock.

Celina’s ass began to leak liquidy cum, she dug her fingers in her ass and scooped as much doggy cum onto her fingers and rubbed it onto her Nina’s ass... 

Nina felt her mommy’s 9inch cock slowly enter into her ass. The feeling was great, she felt closer to Celina then she ever had before. Inch by inch her mother pushed deeper and deeper into daughter’s ass. And soon her balls were touching her own.

“Mommy...” she said struggle to keep all of her mommy inside of her. “...I love you.” she turned herself to kiss her mommy’s lips as her mother pulled back and trusted deep into him again. 

“F-faster mommy.” Nina said desperately, she tried to push back against her throbbing cock as her mommy pushed in...

“Ok baby,” Celina said as she began to move faster and faster. 

Nina began to get forced forward as her mommy’s cock pushed deep into her soft ass... “Uhhh mommy I’m, I’m-” she screamed 

“Uhhh...baby I’m-” 

“-cumming!!!” they both said the very first time her ass was filled with cum Nina came over and over again, until she passed out...

-The next day- 

Nina woke up with yelling...

“How dare you, you filthy whore!” this voice shot Nina awake as soon as she heard the sharp hate filled words.

“I’m a slut!!” Celina cried back, “A-a beautif-ful slu-” she said, her confidence was began to brake.. It sounded so sweet coming from Nina.

“Yes you’re a fucking slut too!” Julius said injecting venom into her sweet memories of last night. 

“How could you sleep with your own daughter!” He grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her. “And letting your disgusting... Thing ...hang out.” he said as if her “thing” was a something that would make someone queasy.

“You are disgusting creatures!” he stated, “Unnatural things that need to be hidden!!!” He raised his had and slapped her. When he did Nina let out a bit of a squeak.

“And you!” Julius dropped his wife “You fucking little piece of shit, you are a fucking disappointment to our family,” The man grabbed her like he grabbed her mommy, “you should have been a boy!!!” the man raised his hand and brought it down with all his might and anger. Nina shut her eyes, bracing for the pain...

“Don’t you dare touch my daughter!” Celina screamed before Julius made contact. She rushed him pushing him to the ground.

“What?!” The man said as if this behavior came out of nowhere.

“My daughter deserves more!” she said apparently pushed to the edge... He body was shaking from all of her pent up anger and resentment pouring out all at once. “We are not freaks, we are not here to be hated, or abused because you don’t think our existence is right.” tears began to pour out but she kept her eyes on the man that has mentally abused her and her daughter fore= years. she clinched her fists so hard that she began to bleed.

“Look at you.” said Julius, trying his best to sound unhindered “you think YOU matter, you two are just acting like animals that don’t remember their place!” He spat out with as much venom as he could muster.

Nina walked over to her mother to try to steady her mommy.

“See, two are just mistakes!” he said standing back up. “nothing more then a joke, for us real people to use as we please!” He began to walk forward and the two girls began to retreat. “you are scum, it’s your fault for being born that way!” 

Nina began to cry, every unspoken insecurity she had about herself, her father was bringing to light. 

“And you, you are nothing more than a womb to be sold off, to give birth to, hopefully a boy!” 

The way this town ran was that people like Celina and Nina were just unnatural wombs but even boys are abused, their natural instinct to copulate was suppressed, they were raised as sperm donors... And those boys were sometimes disowned for becoming pregnant... So the ignorance of this town spread wide, denying the new generation’s true nature. 

Julius was now face to face with Celina, she pushed him back. “No!” she said “We are real, just as real and normal as you!” Julius found her words truly offensive, hitting him at his core. 

“Men, woman, boys, girls we all need to feel love!” she said now pushing him back, “We have an inborn need to give birth, all of us even the little boys around here.” Julius gasped at the thought of a boy being pregnant, “This is our world now.” she said as she lifted her hand in a fist. “so live with it.” she began to bring her angered fist down.

“Freeze!” said a voice out of nowhere. Suddenly police were everywhere. 

“Ma’am please lower you hand..” 

“Finally, officer arrest these things.” Julius said putting extra hate on the word “things”

“Fuck it, Ma’am, go ahead and hit the bastard.” the cop said lowering his gun all the other cops did the same and turned around so as not to see it. 

Julius’ eyes widened as he watched Celina’s hand came down on him in full force. 

“Oh darn we were too late.” the cop said as if he was reading from a script “the perp was hit when we got here.” 

“Who are you calling a perp!” said Julius “I’m the victim here.” 

Sorry sir but it is apparent, even for the short time I’ve been here, that you have violated the “all lives matter” act set a decade ago.” 

This act insures that all life whether boy, girl, woman, man... Will have there natural needs met. Violations of this act are preventing or denying these true natures is counted as abuse prosecutable to either life in prison or a life of servitude. 

“This act was to protect the new generation and insure... our future.” The officer said as he put the cuffs on the angry man. 

That day many of the people that were being held captive by the unspoken rules of the town were set free by their oppressors, some by force, there were many people that believed in this way of life.. Those people were sent to rehabilitation centers. 

But on that day the day of Vincent Lowen’s funeral many people were relived...

-at Vincent Lowen’s funeral-

No one was at the service for him but the whole town (or what was left of it) showed up on his burial.. Each person took time to pee in his grave... To this day no grass grows on his plot.

-3 years later- 

“Mommy, I got an A on my history test today,” Nina said brightly, showing her grade proudly. 

The family was sitting in the living room, wearing their new style clothes. 

“That’s wonderful honey, right baby?” Celina said to her husband. 

“That’s so awesome for your, I am so proud baby girl.” said Clint, Celina's new femboy husband.

“I think that deserves a celebration.” Said Celina. 

Nina was excited that means they were going to the local ice cream shop, her favorite place. They all got ready and headed out. 

The ice cream parlor was not full but it had a good amount of people so there were plenty of seats open... This place became the go to spot for grade school and middle schoolers alike. 

They had dinner and then their ice cream.

“Mommy, thank you for this.” Nina said hugging her mommy, Celina’s cock became instantly hard. 

“Ooh mommy,” Nina said right before she went down on her mommy’s cock.

“Oh you two are such sluts.” Clint said as he began to stroke his 9 1/2inch cock.

“Yes we are,” Celina said looking deep into Nina’s eyes. The two kiss deep and then Nina went back to sucking off her mommy’s thick staff.

“You two are so close,” stated Clint but he knew that when he married into this family, he knew he was second fiddle to Nina and he excepted this. “I guess I could play with you, right Julius?” he said as if he where talking to a puppy. 

Julius was now serving his sentence as one of the family’s pets... That was the “life of servitude” part of his sentence. It was Celina and Nina’s choice to take him in, and they apparently chose to. He was dressed up as a doggy and he is usually Hercules’ bitch but they brought him with them today... 

Clint bent over Julius and slowly entered him, he moaned and whined as Clint’s thick cock entered his ass... Every time Clint trusted forward Julius gave a bit of a bark. 

Many other people were having sex in the parlor, a boy was hopping up and down on his older sister’s cock as he came onto the table, his father was also hopping on his husband’s cock as he sprayed the table... The soon got off each other and began to eat there cum covered deserts. 

One little boy was being fucked by his grand mother... She was still hot and perky she only had gray hair and slight wrinkles around her eyes, in truth she just looked like a woman in her mid thirties with gray hair and perkier tits... The boy was getting plowed by his grandmother... She soon came in his little butt. The two looked sweet as the rested on each other.

“Aroooooo...” Julius howled has he came all over the floor. But Clint was not done and he kept fucking the, now, man dog.

Julius as almost limp by the time Clint came in his ass. Julius began to lick up the seed he spilled on the floor before he passed out. 

Celina and Nina broke out of a 69 position and Nina began to fuck her mommy...

“Oh Nina, I love your cock.” Celina said and her daughter fucked her mommy harder and harder “Fuck mommy!!” she yelled

“Oh mommy.” Nina said as she fucked her mommy deep and hard “Who’s my slut!!” she asked. 

“I’m your slut baby, mommy is your slut!!” she said as she felt her daughter’s cock get harder and thicker... She knew Nina loved it when she called her self a her “mommy slut” 

Soon after her declaration of “mommy slut” Nina came in Celina... The two slumped over a little spent from the fuck. 

“When we get home we can fuck some more...” Celina looked at Clint with cum dripping from his thick cock... “As a family.” She held Clint closer as Nina licked his drooling tip, she smiled at her new daddy. 

On the parlor’s tv a news story broke... It was the officer that helped them three years ago

“Officer Daylim, I here this is the 20th town you liberated in three years any words on your success?” said an off camera reporter.

“Well this has been a group effort, but I do want to talk to the people who think the “traditional ways” have any place in this new world, well I say “This is our world now, so live with it”. The officer smiled and walked way...

The End


End file.
